Season Two
Summary Production Renewal In pre-production of "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend", co-creator's Aline Brosh McKenna and Rachel Bloom had already conceived of an overall multi-year story arc beforehand. The cliffhanger of the Season One finale "Paula Needs to Get Over Josh!" was part of this plan. On March 11, 2016 The CW president officially announced "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend" and a number of other shows which were on the bubble had been renewed. It was officially announced on June 17 on Deadline.com that "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend"'s second season would premiere on October 21, 2016. On May 9, 2016 the writers met to work on Season Two (source). On May 19, 2016 The CW announced its official 2016 - 2017 Fall schedule and revealed "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend" was moving from Monday 8:00 PM to Friday 9:00 PM after " ". Episode titles In keeping with last years naming conventions all Season Two episodes include the word ‘Josh’ which is meant to convey Rebecca’s obsession with him. Unlike the previous season is the episode titles now end in a question mark reflecting the confusion and uncertainty Rebecca experienced at the time. In the following seasons the naming conventions of each episodes would be tweaked slightly and ultimately the name ‘Josh’ would be phased out to reflect Rebecca finally moving on. Casting On May 23, 2016 it was officially announced that actress Gabrielle Ruiz ("Valencia Perez") was promoted to series regular. On July 19, 2016 it was offcially announced that actor was cast in a recurring role of "Sunil" a classmate of Paula Proctor who she becomes good friends with. Rachel Bloom announced on her Instagram accont that Marc Webb would be returning to direct the Season Two premiere. On August 18, 2016, Rachel Bloom officially announced on the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Facebook page that actress is going to appear in Season Two. TV Line reported that Snow will play a hipster name Anna and appear in four episodes. On September 15, 2016 it was announced by TV Line that actor has been cast in a major recurring role. Songs In May 2016 during a podcast with the online entertainment news site , Crazy Ex-Girlfriend star and co-creator Rachel Bloom mentioned a new theme song was in the works for Season Two. This was to represent the new phase of Rebecca's story as she was no longer in denial about her reasons for moving to West Covina. Months later on October 16, Vulture.com exclusively premiered the new Season Two theme entitled "Just a Girl in Love". According to the Entertainment Weekly 2016 Fall preview the songs in the Season Two premiere will be "We Should Definitely Not Have Sex Right Now" and "Love Kernels". Upcoming songs will include a parody of Beyonce's "Lemonade", a "Singing in The Rain" homage, a ballet number, a " " tribute, and a inspired showstopper. Gallery Season Two trailers Entertainment Weekly promotional photos Entertainment_Weekly_promotional_photo_1.jpeg Entertainment_Weekly_promotional_photo_2.jpeg Entertainment_Weekly_promotional_photo_3.jpeg Episodes Songs External links *TV Line *Vulture *Deadline *Supergirl Teams Up With Jane The Virgin In Comic Book Heavy CW Fall Schedule *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Season 2 Spoilers Series Regular Gabrielle Ruiz *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend casts Parveesh Cheena *TV Line Crazy Ex-Girlfriend spoilers Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Category:Seasons Category:Production